


Start Of Something Good

by Jenfly



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: Life would never be easy – especially when it came to him and Robert – but at least they had each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a while since I last wrote anything but I finally got the inspiration and had time to write this short piece. I just recently entered into the Robron (hell) heaven and couldn't resist of writing about these two, so this is my first fic of the fandom. I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you like this as well. ^__^
> 
> English isn't my native language but this work has been beta'd by a friend. :)
> 
> Title has been taken from the song _"Start Of Something Good"_ by Daughtry.

Aaron leaned against the headboard and stared at the opposite wall, thinking about the whole situation, the past and the present, while subconsciously playing with his engagement ring. The quiet snuffle coming from his left side was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard, and together with the ring it reminded him of how well things were now. 

A lot had happened in the past few years, and some of those things he wished had never happened or he could not remember them, but then he probably would not be where he was now. Nothing related to love was ever easy, but it sure knew how to take one by surprise. 

His gaze dropped down on his hand and the ring that had found its place on his finger and a faint, yet happy smile rose to his lips. Even though he had had a little bit of time to get his head around everything, it was still quite unbelievable that he was now engaged. It truly had been quite an emotional and draining journey for the both of them, but step by step they had overcome the hardships by being there for each other.

The soft, silent rustling of the covers and movement told him that his other half would finally wake up, and it did not take long when a hand settled to cover his own. 

”Already up and admiring it, eh? Isn't it a little bit early?”

Aaron rolled his eyes and shook his head. ”You know, it's kinda hard to believe that this happened,” he said thoughtfully, motioning to the ring. He watched as Robert started gently stroking his ring finger and his smile grew wider as the other took hold of his hand and brought it to his lips, pressing feather-light kisses near the ring. Their eyes met in the middle of it all and it was enough to tell everything Aaron needed to know, yet Robert still whispered a confirmation.

”I know.”

Silence fell between them as Robert changed his position so he could wrap his other arm around Aaron's shoulders and Aaron reached to capture Robert's lips in a chaste kiss before burying his face in the crook of his other half's neck. Robert slid his free hand on to Aaron's side, running his fingers along the exposed skin, and Aaron let out a long, contented sigh.

Moments like this were something he was not yet used to, and a while ago he had thought he did not deserve any of the good things – but now it was all different. For the first time in years he felt he was free, that the past had finally eased its hold of him and allowed him to move on. Life would never be easy – especially when it came to him and Robert – but at least they had each other.

After all, there was a brighter future ahead that would start from the upcoming wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> And as usual, feel free to tell what you think of this. :D


End file.
